The field of the present invention is golf club heads and, more particularly, inertially tailored golf club heads and methods of designing the same.
In recent years, substantial attention has been directed to the development of two types of golf club heads, cavity backed heads for iron or wedge type golf clubs (shown in FIGS. 1(a)-1(c)), and oversized heads for metal wood type golf clubs (shown in FIGS. 2(a)-2 (c)). When these golf club heads are designed utilizing conventional design methodologies, substantial efforts have been undertaken to locate the center of gravity (CG) of the golf club head in a predetermined or preferred position relative to the face.
Prior to this time, however, conventional design methodologies have failed to take into consideration the complete inertia tensor or moments and products of inertia of a golf club head. As a result, golf club heads developed in accordance with conventional design criteria and/or conventional design methodologies often do not perform optimally and display large coupled dynamic responses as they travel through a typical swing motion.
Accordingly, it is believed that those skilled in the art would find a method of designing golf club heads that addresses and takes into consideration the entire inertia tensor of a golf club head to enhance the performance of the golf club head to be quite useful. It is also believed that those skilled in the art would find inertially tailored golf club heads developed in accordance with such methods to be quite useful.